Heart valve defects, such as regurgitation, may be caused by a relaxation of the tissue surrounding a heart valve (e.g., the mitral valve or tricuspid valve). This causes the valve opening to enlarge, which prevents the valve from sealing properly. Such heart conditions are commonly treated by a procedure during which an annuloplasty ring is fixed or secured to the annulus of the valve. Cinching or securing the tissue of the annulus to the annuloplasty ring can restore the valve opening to its approximate original size and operating efficiency.
Typically, annuloplasty rings have been implanted during open heart surgery, so that the annuloplasty ring can be sewn into the valve annulus. Open heart surgery is a highly invasive procedure that requires connecting a heart and lung machine (to pump the patient's blood and breathe for the patient), stopping the patient's heart, and cutting open the thoracic cavity and heart organ. The procedure can expose the patient to a high risk of infection and may result in a long and difficult recovery. The recovery can be particularly difficult for patients in less than optimal health due to the effects of suffering from a heart valve defect such as regurgitation.